Libera me
by Uadyet
Summary: Porque le había amado como a nadie, como un hombre no debe amar a otro. Y aquellos sentimientos que no debieron haber existido nunca, seguían allí, torturándole. Enoch/Lucifer.


**Titulo:** Libera me.

**Disclaimer: **Ni _El Shaddai: __Ascension__of__the__ Metatrón_, ni sus personajes me pertenecen lo hacen a Konami, yo hago esto sin animo de lucro.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Enoch/Lucifer. Insinuaciones de Michael Enoch.

**Advertencias: **One-shot**.** Situado tras el final del primer juego. Muchos siglos después. Y bueno... dada la pareja, shonen ai, si no te gusta ya sabes, clicka la flechita que te lleva para atrás.

* * *

Pensar, era algo que hacía a menudo. Rodeado de libros, otra vez, era casi lo único a lo que se dedicaba. El cierto modo era reparador no tener que recorrer ninguna torre, ni derrotar a quienes una vez fueron sus amigos. Cerró los ojos, no quería recordar pero lo hacía. No quería sentirse culpable pero lo hacía. Y, sin embargo, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría. Porque no podía permitir que los errores de los demás pusieran en peligro a la raza humana. No se arrepentía de haberles salvado de la ira de Dios.

El silencio de aquella sala, pintada de blanco y repleta de libros, empezaba a mortificarle. Se acomodó en su silla y volvió a agarrar la pluma para llenar la punta de tinta negra.

Tan negra como el corazón de Lucifer.

Detuvo el movimiento de su mano y entornó los ojos. Se había prometido así mismo no pensar en él pero parecía que su propia mente (sugestionada por su corazón) le llevaba la contraria. Volvió a dejar la pluma sobre la mesa y frotó los parpados con aire resignado. Estaba cansado de pensar en él, de acordarse de cada maldito detalle de la vida que habían "compartido" hasta su caída. Él había preferido mantenerse ajeno al conflicto y se había quedado allí, durante siglos, dedicado en cuerpo y alma a completar su trabajo. ¿Resultado? Únicamente sabía que el Señor se había alzado victorioso en la contienda y no quería saber nada más. Mantenerse alejado de toda información que incluyera a Lucifer, en su opinión, era la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado.

Porque le había amado como a nadie, como un hombre no debe amar a otro. Y aquellos sentimientos que no debieron haber existido nunca, seguían allí, torturándole. Porque las probabilidades de que el Lucifel que había conocido hubiera desaparecido eran demasiado grandes, porque aunque no se hubiera convertido en Lucifer jamás podría haber estado junto a él como algo más que un compañero de batallas, tener una relación más profunda que la que comparten dos simples amigos. Pero era algo que no debía ocurrir y que, por suerte, no arruinaría. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa amarga cuando pensaba en ello. Y es que cuando mente y corazón se enfrentan sólo puedes salir perdiendo.

Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta de la biblioteca y Enoch alzó la mirada, esperando a que la persona que había llamado, entrara. El fuego de las velas que iluminaban la habitación casi se apagó ante el movimiento de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió. El rubio parpadeó varias veces, confuso y sorprendido por la presencia del arcángel Michael allí ya que, entre ellos, había una especie de pacto no hablado en el que procuraban evitarse debido a la nostalgia que ambos parecía invadirle cuando se encontraban. O al menos eso era lo que Enoch creía. Por parte del gemelo de Lucifer la realidad era bien distinta. Pero el hombre de ojos azules no tenía porque saber que si Michael le evitaba era por la profunda atracción que éste sentía por él.

Se saludaron, mostrando con sus movimientos el respeto que sentían por el otro y, finalmente, Enoch ofreció asiento a su invitado.

—No esperaba verte por aquí —confesó, sentándose frente al arcángel—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que deba saber? —la preocupación se reflejó en su rostro.

—Algo así… —el arcángel rubio agachó el rostro y clavó su mirada ámbar en sus finos dedos. Enoch siempre había pensado que Michael poseía una fragilidad y una delicadeza que le hacían parecer una flor, una flor que podía llegar a romperse si era mirada fijamente por demasiado tiempo—. Últimamente ha habido mucha actividad demoníaca y… Dios ha pedido —se mordió el labio inferior— que su Metatrón vaya a investigarlo y, en caso de ser necesario, a eliminar la amenaza.

El silencio se hizo el rey del momento.

—Ya veo —susurró finalmente Enoch, bautizado hacía ya mucho como Metatrón por el Señor. Hacía tanto que nadie le llamaba por ese nombre que ya casi lo había olvidado. Dibujó una débil sonrisa. La idea de aventurarse a lo desconocido nunca había sido un problema para él pero la idea de bajar completamente solo le… aterraba. Durante su subida por aquella torre hacía ya años Lucifel había estado junto a él, logrando que la travesía fuera más amena, que no se diera por vencido cuando todo parecía perdido. Incluso cuando había estado purificando su alma había oído su voz junto a la de Nana y la de otros arcángeles.

—Enoch… —el aludido miró a su interlocutor que parecía algo nervioso—. Yo… hemos decidido entre todos que esta vez seré yo quien te guíe. No… no te dejaremos solo. Y, bueno, partirás cuanto antes.

Sus ojos azules se abriendo de par en par ante la sorpresa que aquellas palabras le provocaron. Sin embargo, cuando la sorpresa inicial hubo desaparecido una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Las llamas de las velas que iluminaban la habitación volvieron a agitarse cuando Michael se levantó y Enoch le siguió con la mirada. La despedida fue breve, como siempre. Cuando la puerta se cerró sintió como el cansancio invadía su cuerpo. Actividad demoníaca, eso nunca auguraba nada bueno. Muchos ángeles caían durante los periodos en los que ésta era alta. Todo se volvía un caos.

Y tampoco sería fácil dar con el problema. Los demonios se camuflaban demasiado bien en el mundo humano según tenía entendido. Había habido ángeles que no habían sabido distinguir si estaban ante un demonio menor o ante un humano sumamente malvado. Pero era inevitable. La naturaleza humana era así, podían tener una maldad equiparable a la de un demonio y una bondad equiparable a la de un ángel. ¿Pero acaso no era ahí donde radicaba la belleza de aquellos seres? Su libre albedrío. Su capacidad de decidir. Frotó sus parpados, se empezaba a hacer de noche y al día siguiente tendría que hacer un largo viaje.

Apagó las velas y se dispuso a irse a dormir.

Partió al amanecer, siendo acompañado por la frialdad de una mañana cubierta por nubes grises. Seguramente llovería. Deslizó los dedos lentamente por la superficie de la nueva armadura que Michael le había proporcionado ya que la armadura que Lucifel le había dado en su momento ahora resultaba inservible. Después de todo, aquel objeto respondía al poder de su creador y debido a esto la armadura se había vuelto completamente negra y maligna. Suspiró débilmente y se apoyó en uno de los dedos de la "mano" gigante que le llevaría al mundo humano. Michael también se encontraba allí, investigando como funcionaba el teléfono móvil que le habían entregado para comunicarse con Dios.

Aquello le traía tantos viejos recuerdos… y, sin embargo, era diferente. Michael era muy diferente de Lucifel a pesar de ser su gemelo. El pelo, el color de los ojos, la ropa e incluso la forma en la que se movían. Como si inconscientemente ambos hubieran buscado su individualidad, ser conocidos como Michael y Lucifel y no como "los gemelos" y, en cierto modo, lo habían conseguido. Nadie se atrevería jamás a comparar al arcángel con su hermano allí arriba. La mano se detuvo, por fin, con un movimiento brusco. Ya no bajaría más. Miró unos momentos a su acompañante y cuando éste asintió, se lazó al vacío.

En un primer momento se sintió desorientado, la caída había sido más larga que la última vez y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo no pudo evitar pensar que estaba de nuevo en la torre. Pero no era así. La ciudad que se alzaba ante si apestaba a decadencia, el humo negro se alzaba hacia el cielo, reclamando un lugar que no le pertenecía, uno de los arcángeles le advirtió que sólo los hombres libres podrían verle a no ser que el quisiera lo contrario y a juzgar por el comportamiento de los transeúntes que ni siquiera se paraban a mirar su estrafalaria vestimenta allí no debía haber ninguno.

Él ya no conocía aquel mundo.

—Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que viniste aquí… con él —susurró Michael, comprensivo—. Tranquilo, es normal que estés desorientado al principio.

—Aún así yo… —Enoch cerró los ojos y los puños fuertemente, ignorando la referencia a aquella persona—. Me he desentendido demasiado de este lugar. No debí… no debería… —mordió con fuerza su labio inferior.

—No te distraigas. Eres un foco de pureza en este lugar. Los demonios ya habrán detectado ya nuestra presencia. No tardaran en llegar —advirtió su guía y el hombre de piel morena finalmente asintió pero, para sorpresa de Michael, no se movió.

—Si vamos a investigar actividades demoníacas… —empezó a Enoch pero fue rápidamente cortado por el otro.

—Mira, sé lo que estás pensando pero los demonios no son como los arcángeles caídos. Ellos no dudaran en usar a los humanos contra nosotros como si no fuera más que peones en una partida de ajedrez —aseveró—. Recuerda que no son los mismos enemigos.

—Tienes razón… —accedió finalmente—. _Ya nada es lo mismo._

Avanzó, atravesó las oscuras calles, buscando algún rincón vacío o algún rastro de lo que estaban buscando. No tuvo mucha suerte y finalmente la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos y en aquel momento, Enoch podría haber jurado que casi sufrió un ataque ante la visión de Michael abriendo un paraguas blanco. Se sobrepuso rápido al shock y accedió a colocarse bajo dicho objeto junto al arcángel de ojos amarillos para finalmente continuar andando. No podían quedarse parados demasiado tiempo pues siempre se topaban con un humano haya donde iban, un humano que podría ser usado si no tenía cuidado. Enoch volvió a morderse el labio inferior ante la idea.

—Es curioso —murmuró Michael, desconcertando a su compañero, tras un buen rato de caminata silenciosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó curioso el guerrero.

—Bueno… según algunas culturas humanas cuando dos personas comparten un paraguas de está manera… el destino les une o algo así —respondió tratando de sonar lo más casual e indiferente. Enoch no se dio cuenta de ello y simplemente sonrió, enternecido.

—Es una creencia preciosa —murmuró y, tras ello, emitió una ligera risa—. Me los imagino muertos de nervios los días de lluvia esperando poder compartir su paraguas con la persona amada —comentó, soñador. Y eran esos pequeños (que en el fondo envidiaba un poco) los que le hacían mantener la fe y que aunque todo pareciera perdido él siguiera allí, al pie del cañón, defendiendo a los humanos.

Finalmente, después de varias horas andando entraron en un edificio que, a juzgar por los cristales rotos en las ventanas y el estado de la puerta que estaban viendo (oxidada) estaba abandonado. No les costó mucho forzar la puerta y cuando entraron sus pisadas en el recinto así como el crujir de algunos trozos de cristal al ser pisados resonaron como si se trataran de bombas explotando.

Aquel lugar hedía a basura pero al menos habían acertado, ningún humano vivía allí. Enoch suspiró, algo cansado. Era todo tan… oscuro. Se dijo así mismo que era por la lluvia, el clima siempre había influido en la conducta humana así como en sus creaciones. Miró a su alrededor y apretó levemente los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Las paredes habían perdido casi por completo su color original y estaban resquebrajadas por todos lados. Y además, a juzgar por las columnas y la separación entre ellas debían haber entrado por la puerta que llevaba a la cochera del edificio. Aunque ese no era el problema. El problema era que aquel recinto parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento.

Sintió un cosquilleó en la nuca y miró a su alrededor. Michael debía haber ido a informar al Señor sobre su progreso. Si a eso podían llamarlo progreso. Chasqueó la lengua, algo indignado. Igual que Lucifel, ambos se escabullían ante un peligro que no era tal para ellos. Al fin y al cabo los acompañantes _estaban_ y _no estaban_ ya que los arcángeles no podían descender como tales al mundo humano sin ser afectados por todo aquel… _clima_. Frunció el ceño cuando su aliento se volvió vaho y se puso en posición de defensa cuando las sombras empezaron a adquirir formas. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un combate real pero aún así había entrenado bastante para cuidar su forma y sus reflejos. El principal problema que se le presentaba era el no tener un arma allí lo cual le iba a obligar a usar sus puños como tal.

Pronto se vio rodeado por figuras oscuras y que no terminaban de adoptar una forma concreta, las manchas negras se cernían sobre él como si fuera una apetitosa golosina. Era realmente incomodo pero al menos sabía que mientras no adoptaran una forma material no podrían hacerle ni un solo rasguño y su armadura le protegía de la influencia negativa que irradiaban esos seres. Esperó, con la sangre bullendo dentro de si por la tensión y el rostro contraído en una mueca inexpresiva. De repente, las sombras dejaron de moverse apenas unos segundos para finalmente, empezar a adoptar una forma corpórea. Formas que nunca había visto se alzaron frente a sus ojos y si le preguntara a que se asemejaban más aquellas figuras contestaría sin duda que a insectos.

Eran cuatro, uno de ellos parecía la unión de los otros tres debido a su enorme tamaño y otro volaba por encima de sus cabezas, aleteando sus alas y golpeando sus pinzas una y otra vez, emitiendo un sonido chirriante. No tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar la situación pues aquellas bestias se abalanzaron sobre él nada más transformarse. Esquivó los ataques a duras penas, rodando por el suelo y usando a alguno de ellos como escudo si era necesario. Maldijo en voz baja, había golpeado a aquellas bestias con todo lo que tenía pero sus caparazones eran demasiado duros y no había conseguido hacerles ni un pequeño rasguño y fue entonces cuando la vio; la puerta. Frunció el entrecejo y corrió hacía ella, deslizándose hacia el interior del edificio.

Era una apuesta arriesgada pero estaba seguro de que algo debía quedar de los anteriores inquilinos, alguna mesa, sillas, le daba igual. Cualquier cosa provocaría más daño que sus manos desnudas pero aquellos demonios no iban a ponérselo tan fácil. Tuvo que esquivar las pinzas que atravesaban las escaleras por debajo de él tratando de alcanzarle así como las continuas embestidas que el demonio alado hacía cada vez que veía su figura por delante de una ventana. Finalmente agarró el primer objeto contundente que encontró (una especie de bate) y subió hasta la azotea, rezando para que el edificio no se derrumbara bajo sus pies. Cuando por fin estuvo allí miró a su alrededor, oía los movimientos errantes de los demonios que aún estaban atrapados dentro del lugar, sin embargo, no pudo relajarse, el demonio alado estaba allí también. Escuchó el sonido de sus pinzas chocar justo antes de que se abalanzara sobre él, le esquivó y azotó su oscura figura con el bate.

La bestia chilló al ser arrojada contra una de las esquinas de la azotea. Enoch jadeó por el cansancio pero nuevamente le fue imposible si quiera tratar de recuperar el aliento. El demonio que debía tener el tamaño de los otros tres juntos atravesó con su cabeza la azotea y deslizando su cuerpo de ciempiés por el boquete que había abierto agarró con sus fauces el cuerpo de su compañero, devorándolo rápidamente. El estomago del rubio se revolvió al escuchar el crujir de lo que suponía era el demonio masticando a su compañero. De no haber estado tan tenso era probable que hubiera vomitado en ese mismo instante.

—Joder… —masculló para si, enarbolando el bate metálico como si fuera una espada y es que el demonio estaba cambiando, sintió su energía crecer y supuso que debía estar evolucionando. Había oído hablar de ello. Los demonios se alimentaban de maldad lo cual implicaba que comerse a otro demonio… bueno, tenía delante de si el resultado, aquella bestia había crecido aún más, es más, cuando atravesó la azotea lo había visto más grande lo cual le sugería que debía haber hecho lo mismo con sus otros dos compañeros. Miró el rostro de la criatura y suspiró, no veía ninguna forma de acabar con aquel demonio. ¡Debía haber algún punto débil! ¿Pero cual? Se mordió el labio inferior y se lanzó hacia la derecha cuando la criatura volvió a embestir.

Un nuevo boquete acabó adornando la azotea y Enoch jadeó, frustrado al ver como los lugares donde podía pisar iban desapareciendo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, golpeando con fuerza el punto débil de aquel ser cuando volvió a aparecer por uno de los agujeros abiertos. El ser oscuro chilló de dolor y Enoch no esperó a que se levantara para golpear su punto débil una y otra vez hasta que el demonio dejó de moverse. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo ante sus ojos hasta que no dejó rastro de su cuerpo. El rubio se dejó caer en el suelo, jadeando, agotado y lo peor es que todo aquello no había hecho más que comenzar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal ante el pensamiento.

—¡Enoch! ¿Estás bien? —el aludido alzó los ojos al oír como le llamaban, encontrándose de lleno con la mirada llena de preocupación de Michael, le sonrió débilmente y asintió.

—Lo estoy —respondió, incorporándose un poco para mirar quedar así frente a frente con el arcángel. Abrió la boca para comentarle algo cuando de repente, sintió una presencia oscura y poderosa detrás de si. Frunció el ceño al ver como los ojos de Michael se abrían de par en par y se tensaba, retrocediendo un par de pasos—. ¿Michael? —preguntó, girando su cuerpo hacia el lugar que los ojos del arcángel rubio miraban incrédulos.

Y entonces lo vio; a Lucifer.

Con el paraguas abierto (pues seguía lloviendo), justo en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado el cuerpo del demonio. Todo su ser se estremeció, no estaba preparado para aquello, para verle y mucho menos para oír su voz. Contempló, con un nudo en la garganta como el arcángel caído se giraba hacía ellos y les contemplaba en silencio con una expresión que parecía mostrar aburrimiento—. Traidor —Enoch escuchó el murmullo de Michael y su cuerpo se tensó aún más. Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad y se relamió levemente sus labios resecos. El moreno empezó a acercarse a ellos y algo en la sonrisa que les estaba mostrando le hizo darse cuenta de que Lucifer estaba enfadado.

—Vaya, me preguntaba que era lo que podría haber hecho que desapareciese de golpe la presencia de ese parasito… y fijaos con lo que me encuentro —dijo—. Así que… supongo que Dios os ha hecho venir hasta este lugar alejado de su mano —rió y cuando alzó su mano hacia ellos, su expresión había cambiado a una de disgusto—. Pero Enoch —el aludido se sobresalto cuando le mencionó— es realmente molesto que lleves puesta esa cosa —y nada más decir eso una ola de energía impactó sobre él, haciendo pedazos la armadura que llevaba en su torso. Escuchó un grito detrás de él y rápidamente se giró, abriendo totalmente sus ojos al ver a Michael ser estampado contra una de las rejas de la azotea.

—¡Michael! —exclamó, preocupado. De pronto, la lluvia dejó de caer sobre su cabeza. Parpadeó y alzó el rostro, viendo que era el paraguas de Lucifer el que había impedido que la lluvia siguiera mojándole. Se giró hacia él y le miró, confuso—. ¿Luci…?

—Estabas empapándote —murmuró el moreno, interrumpiéndole y ante la mirada de incredulidad del rubio, se aclaró la garganta—. Deja de mirarme así, ya te lo he dicho. Esa armadura no te pegaba —estiró el brazo hacía él y dejó que su mano reposara en el pecho de Enoch—. Además, sólo yo puedo envolverte con mi poder —susurró. Enoch le miró indeciso y finalmente emitió un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Realmente tenías que hacerle eso a Michael? Es tu hermano después de todo —le soltó, ganándose una mirada acusadora por parte del moreno al que en su opinión tenía _demasiado cerca_.

—Y tú has tardado mucho en venir —soltó, mordaz—. Y cuando vienes, vienes junto a él —reclamó, señalando a su hermano gemelo que le estaba mirando desde el rincón con puro odio mientras se aferraba a su estomago.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿De que estás hablando?

—Tsk… sigues siendo tan inocente como siempre —masculló, desganado—. Estaba demasiado cerca de ti, eso es todo.

—¿Lucifer? —llamó Enoch, confuso, el arcángel caído no estaba terminando de resolver sus dudas—. No entiendo que quieres decirme.

—¡Maldita sea, Enoch! —se frotó las sienes y se acercó a él, soltando el paraguas y abrazando la figura del rubio con fuerza, sorprendiendo con aquel acto al muchacho de ojos azules.

—¿Luci…? —nuevamente sus palabras fueron interrumpidas. Sin amargo, esa vez fue porque los labios del moreno habían cubierto los suyos. Pronto sintió los brazos del moreno rodearle el cuello e intensificar el beso. Jadeó contra sus labios y por inercia, envolvió la delgada cintura del arcángel caído con sus brazos. Tenerle tan cerca… Sentimientos contradictorios inundaron su pecho, trató de separar al moreno de su cuerpo pero le fue imposible deshacer el agarre que éste mantenía sobre su cuerpo. De repente, se vio encerrado por las oscuras alas del contrario. Le miró a los ojos y Lucifer únicamente le sonrío.

—Ni siquiera por mi hermano voy a dejar que te apartes de mi, Enoch, ya deberías saber que no me gusta compartir —y volvió a besarle, desapareciendo ambos en un mar de plumas negras. El rubio se aferró con fuerza a la figura de Lucifer ya que, interiormente, temía perderle otra vez.

**Fin.**

* * *

Como mola eso de desvirgar fandoms -al menos la variante hispánica (?) -lol- Supongo que esto no lo leerá nadie pero bueh, al menos yo quería colgar un escrito de un juego que a mi particularmente me gustó bastante (y la pareja también me gusta, que conste -lol-).

Y si alguien lee esto... un review al año no hace daño~


End file.
